Backfire's NPC List
HUZZAH! Through roleplay, it's common to develop and reuse background characters who have one or two mundane tasks in the general happenings from day to day. Some of these characters show up once, never to be seen again. Others spring up occasionally, when the need arises. And others just show up all too often. :/ NPC Page Creation Tools Anyone who wants to utilize this cool tool thing I made, feel free. I'm posting it here for my own ease of use, and to remember to link their name back to this page. type=createbox preload=Template:Profile/Preload width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New NPC Profile Copy and paste this into the 'Edit Article' box. Fill in the attributes as best as possible, if you can't.. perhaps you don't need to make a NPC page for the character MOGDEN. Profile "Quote" History Notes Logs Players Backfire's NPC List AUTOBOTS * Seaside - A mini-sized gumbie Autobot who transforms into a jet-ski! Died at the hands of Shockwave, or rather.. the end of his gun-hand. * Undertow - Seaside's partner in aquatic exploration, I think the pair of them were supposed to die at some point. he seeks vengeance for Seaside's death. * Nightkap - Sometimes bartender in Autobot City's lounge, the Debris' Mess Hall, & Maccadam's old oil house. Dude gets around!! * Squall - A golden owl cassette. * Copycat - A white Ravage, yes.. it's just Shattered Glass Ravage minus being limited to 140 characters. :) * Pronto - A red sports car, was abandoned and mode-locked in Mexico for far too long.. speedster who's dialogue is peppered with spanish. * Ironside - A black repaint of Ironhide who acts as the general security brig dude, because guarding cells is hella-boring. * Armorhide - A green repaint/retool of Inferno, guards stuff alongside Ironside. * Greenhorn - Newest Autobot cadet, skilled pilot and demolitions student. Is usually awestruck when encountering any other Autobot who's actually done -anything-. * Freelance - One of the more pacifistic Autobots around, though he won't stand for injustice, Freelance has decided his contributions to the media and news outlets far outweigh anything he could hope to accomplish on the field of battle. * Patriot - With a smile that's blinding and chagrin that makes grown kittens cry, Patriot is the most patriotic Autobot that's ever lived.. just being in his company makes you feel like you're soaring with bald eagles. Currently MIA after the Boston Tea-Bag Party disaster. * Stockade - An older bot with a drinking problem, he likes to complain about anything and everything. He'd be a competent leader and efficient soldier, if he wasn't constantly drunk. * Stockpile - Stockpile was strangled to death by Galvatron Jr. DECEPTICONS * Pullstring - A sick and twisted Decepticon espionage specialist, he actually assumes the identity of his 'cover' by way of fabricating his disguises out of a special plaster-like substance. Methodical, patient, and loyal; he's been known to wait entire years undercover before making his presence known. * Buzzkill - A yellow conehead Seeker who uses a mixture of brute strength and nasty toxins to disable and dismay his competition. Should probably be renamed and retconned, considering this Buzzkill we have now. ;) * Overture - Dude transforms into a piano, how sweet is that? Yeah, not much. He is rather smart though, moreso than his usual boss. Makes piano sounds when hit. * Jigsaw - Scrapper's current muscle, when Bonecrusher isn't around that is. He is a mish-mash of different parts, serving as Scrapper's living test subject. Jigsaw could care little, as long as he gets to occasionally choke the life out of Autobots. * Stripey - Backfire's pet Robotopossum, whom he claims is really his Targetmaster partner. JUNKIONS * Arr-K-Ick - * Ass-Guardian - Think Wreck-Gar, but on steroids. This Junkion is huge, carries a hammer, and is fond of action movies and 80's cartoons. Yeah, he's robot Thor. * Stuck-O - A pacifist painter. * Annie-Mashon - A femmebot Junkion. * Dee-J - Related to Dee-Kal? Who knows, unfortunately the Pauly-D wannabe died shortly after Bob Ross-Bot and the Beach. :/ OTHERS * Mr. Felch - A corrupted television producer, has far too many run-ins with Transformers. * Alex - Young man who was pestered by Backfire, Harrow, & Artifice. Finally relented to wearing tin-foil on his head to hide his brain waves from the Seekers. * Scrappy - A homeless man fond of chewing cigarette butts, believes he was really Scrapper before someone transplanted his brain into the body of a human. * Sgt. Wilkins - An EDC sergeant, commands NPC ground forces when other commandy types aren't available. Think of a mix between Nick Fury and Miles Quartrich from 'Avatar'. * Liiona - A Femaxian warrior who helped Barkida fend off their homeworld against Cyclonus and the Deception horde. * Bob Ross-Bot - Reutilized display model Backfire stole from Paintworld in Oregon late in 2032, it was repurposed by Carjack to be a killer. Unfortunately for them, it reverted back to it's happy painting self after this. * Innocent Spark 411 - * Tuk-Tuk - A small green alien weapons designer, Backfire kidnapped him in 2031 to perform some unapproved upgrades to his chassis. * Hal & Ashley Winters - News anchor, usually clueless and pantless. With Ashley, covers the usual giant robot warfare. Category:NPC